deadlandfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome
Welcome is the first episode of Season 2. It premiered on September 5, 2016. Plot It starts off with the group heading to the community. "Do you trust them?" Madison asks Spencer. "I'm not sure." Spencer says. They hear screams and Madison runs toward the screams with the others running behind her. It then skips to a family fighting off the biters. Cori stabs one biter in the head and Lance decapitates a biter with an axe. Summer and Maggie are hugging each other, scared to death. The biters swarm the family but Spencer's group kill the biters. They welcome the family into their group. As they are walking, Wesley and Ruby welcome them to their home. They are interviewed by Jack, who is the leader and he welcomes them. Madison tells Spencer that she doesn't trust this place but Spencer says "We have a home now. That's all that matters." Ruby says "There's someone who knows you." Spencer asks "Who's that?" Cole walks over and says "Nice to see you all again." Cole hugs Dean, who looks disgusted with Cole. Skylar and Brett are running from the biters and are almost killed when a family of six save them from the biters. The father of the family welcomes them into their group. The Lange family consists of Ross, Amy, Shawn, Megan, Garrett and Erica. Ross says they have to leave before more of them come back and they all leave together. Madison goes on a mission for food with Jack, Spencer, Rodney, Andrew, Max, Trent and Richard. While on the supply run, they are attacked. Madison is almost bitten by a biter but Jack kills it. Max is attacked by a biter but someone kills it with a crowbar, revealing the person to be Carly. The group embrace Carly and take the food back to the camp. As the group arrive back at the community, Mia warns Madison to be careful. Madison questions Jack about how he became the leader. He tells her the leader before him was making accusations against Jack that no one believed. The leader attacked him and Jack had him executed. Madison believes this is a lie. Madison questions the other survivors and as soon as she questions Shane he tells her not to trust Jack. She questions Aria, the town's doctor, who says that Jack is hiding something they don't know about. Madison asks where Jack lives and Aria answers. Madison enters Jack's residence and finds a woman named Lisa bound and gagged. Madison sets her free and Jack points a gun at her. Starring *Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews *Michael Welch as Spencer Ford *Eliza Taylor as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews *Brenton Thwaites as Rodney Parker *Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson *Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake *Julie Benz as Terri Blake *Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake *India Eisley as Max *Mike Vogel as Trent Compton *Oliver Hudson as Dean Chambers *Sean Faris as Cole Chambers *Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman *Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell *Matthew Fox as Jack McQueen *Eiza Gonzalez as Mia *Dave Franco as Shane *Deborah Ann Woll as Aria Also Starring *Amanda Righetti as Kristi Blackwell *Randy Wayne as Paul Adams *Wilson Bethel as Wesley *Laura Vandervoort as Ruby *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Cori Johnson *Anna Torv as Summer Weston *Maika Monroe as Maggie Weston *Chris Klein as Lance Weston *Tahmoh Penikett as Ross Lange *Judy Greer as Amy Lange *Cameron Monaghan as Shawn Lange *Zoe De Grand Maison as Michelle Lange *Luke Benward as Greg Lange *Stefanie Scott as Erica Lange *Leah Pipes as Lisa